1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to watering systems and, more specifically, to automatic plant watering systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,185 shows a flower pot watering system in which water from an overhead source is supplied to the bottom of the pot and is wicked to the soil through an asbestos wick.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,970 shows a soil moistening device where water is supplied to the trough of the plants and means to maintain the water level at a substantially constant level. A wick is provided to transport moisture into the plant roots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,305 shows a porous disc located at the bottom of the flower pot and a hose connected to the disc. A squeeze bulb permits excess water to be removed from the bottom of the plant roots through the porous disc and hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,671 shows an overhead heater fuel system having a mechanical shut off valve to stop the flow of fuel oil into the burner. No self leveling is included.
German patent No. 2,509,724 shows a plant pot container having hollow walls and a filling tube for filling with water to a predetermined level. The hollow wall reservoir provided by an internal supply of water to a plant in the pot.
German patent No. 2,610,613 is an irrigator for potted plants and provides a sleeve-like cage for placing in the bottom of a pot. The sleeve surrounds a capillary insert which is placed in water and is used to supply water to the rest of the plant.
French patent No. 7,532,174 shows an air/water regulation system to control the level of water/air to be supplied to the plants.
Russian patent No. 256,298 shows a water liquid livel controller and closed pressure vessel that controls the level of liquid in an elevated reservoir.
German Document No. 837,332 shows various types of inserts for elevating water from a lower reservoir.
German Document No. 6609705.0 shows some type of a plant box.
German Document No. GM 1981.636 shows some type of a wick.
German Document No. GM 1910.767 shows a plant container with insert.
German Document No. 1901238 shows some type of a watering system.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 17 527 shows a water system to regulate the water level.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 14 115 shows a water level system for maintaining the level of water available for plants.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 45 994 shows another system for maintaining the water level at a predetermined level. The water feed uses a vertical level limiting ventilation pipe which is used to control the level of the water in the system.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 21 49 072 shows a plant wick system.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 17 57 347 shows a water level and wick system.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 09 724 shows a plant pot with a water reservoir.
Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 10 613 shows an irrigator for potted plants.
The phenomenon of soil suction is known and soil science texts teach that water having a suction intensity of 1,000 to 10,000 centimeters of water is available for plant use.